RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ
RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Real Racing 3 in one place, which will hopefully help people race this game! Description Real Racing 3 (RR3) is a massive portable game for Android or Apple (iOS) devices, it was launched with version (v1.0) in February 2013. History of RR3 Read the following page for the full history and release notes of RR3 History General Tips Strategy Real Racing 3 is a massive game designed by Firemonkeys (FM) to make you want to spend real money on R$ and . Many in this Wikia community have posted comments what they have managed to reach the end of the game without spending any real money. The bottle neck currency is . Read this article on strategy for more information: * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Requirements and rewards for 100% completion Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: Methods to slow bots down The methods seem to change from event to event, others are fixed goals, so bot management doesn't work, in them. Start with the best method, watch the bot times are reducing, if retry stops slowing / lowering the bots try continue and re-enter, go down the list and try each one in turn. # As soon as the red light turns green, pause, quit and retry. (nil car damage) # As soon as the red light turns green, pause, quit, continue and re-enter (nil car damage) # As soon as the race starts cross the start line, wait for the timer (in Endurance and Elimination events or come 4th in Drag Race) to run out. (low car damage) # As soon as the race starts pass the last place car / position (in Endurance and Elimination events) then stop and wait for the timer to run out. (low car damage) # Finish the event in a very slow time / distance / speed. (medium/high car damage) More details per event: Also view: * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips. Cloud Save / Restore See the Firemonkeys website for full details on cloud save: Firemonkeys.com.au Cloud Save FAQ Firemonkey wrote: Real Racing 3 automatically uploads your save data to the Cloud Servers once every 12 Hours. This means that if you have lost your save data, you can easily restore your previous game progress (including your purchases) and also transfer this save data between devices using the Cloud Save feature. During events you can use the Cloud Save and Restore feature to your advantage. Before you start every event, manually do a Cloud Save, if you lose do a cloud restore, this will save a long service after the longer, endurance, cup and NASCAR events. Once you win do another cloud save before you continue the next event, see the FAQ on Firemonkey's website: * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Backup your save to the Cloud It is very important to wait for the screen to display last updated seconds (or minutes) ago. If you have a message stating backup failed, wait another minute, a wheel will turn in the bottom right corner, the message will show last updated seconds (or minutes) ago and Backup to Cloud button will be greyed out too. If backup still failed, return to the login screen, log off, wait 10 seconds and log on once more, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. If you still have problems: log off, then turn aeroplane mode on, wait 10 seconds, turn aeroplane mode off, wait 30 seconds for the wifi to reconnect, login, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. The final thing to try, force close the RR3 app, then with the Wifi on, relaunch RR3, then try to backup once more. If this still doesn't work, the FM server is probably having problems, again. You can also use this technique to save on spending with gold, for example if you want to spend 1 gold on the mechanic, if you win, the mechanic will be used and the car condition will be maintained, but if you don't come first the gold is lost and the car condition will be reduced, if you cloud restore the car will be returned to it previous state and the gold spend (or even free mechanic) returned. * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Restore your Save from the Cloud Note: Before you cloud restore, it is important to login into the same Social Profiles you had previously connected to Real Racing, when cloud saving. Especially if multiple Social Profiles are used! FAQ What is a Daily Reward? Every day the player is offered a daily reward, for further details see Daily Rewards Why is fame important? Every time the player levels up with Fame is rewarded, as is the bottleneck currency in RR3, it makes For further information read Time Shifted Multiplayer and Strategy. What is farming? As is the bottleneck currency, one method to earn is by levelling up with fame, this can be done by repeating the top race possible over and over, normally paying for just the Fame agent. For more details read: * Thread:31214 - What is the break even point to pay for the fame agent? * Fame Chart - The objective of this page is to map out the Fame required to increase Driver Levels. * Time Shifted Multiplayer What is the best car to farm the 10 lapper EK with? User:RR3 Michael P wrote: Any of the three LMP1 cars can reach and win the 10 lapper, including the 919, (the 911's can't). ...either PR93.0 with all three cars or PR94.0 on one LPM1 cars (the 919 is cheapest in spend)... See RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section Porsche#Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) for the upgrades with PR, the target is PR94, as a guide Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion requires PR 95, -3 Engine FFU (from fully upgraded). So as as long as the last three engine upgrades are not completed, choose any of the others until PR94 is reached. This will allow enough of the races to be completed, with just the 919, to reach the 10 lapper, then enjoy :) RomGuyony wrote: Depends what your goals are: if you plan to get all cars eventually, you may as well acquire the 919 with Showcase Discount (760 ) to run the 10-lapper regularly or get the R18. If you get all the cars, you'll be able to reach the last tier, but I'm not entirely sure how far you can get with just two cars and no upgrades. If it helps, here are strategies for PR: #PR:93.0 ##Audi: (+1 Tires & Wheels FRU) for 65 ##Porsche: PR:93.1 with only R$ upgrades #PR:94.0 ##Audi: (+2 Engine, +1 Suspension, Brakes & Tires & Wheels FRU) for 355 and R$717,300 ##Porsche: (+1 Body, Suspension & Tires & Wheels FRU) for 90 #PR:95.0 ##Audi: (-1 Engine & Drivetrain FFU) for 855 and R$2,331,100 ##Porsche: (-3 Engine FFU) for 258 and R$269,000 EDIT: With your 2013 RSR and an R18 maxed with R$, you can reach Tier 18, with your 2013 RSR and a 919 maxed with R$, you can reach Tier 19, which can also be reached with your RSR and an R18 upgraded to PR:93. With the RSR and either the R18 or 919 upgraded to PR:94, you can reach the 10-lappers, meaning (just in terms of and in your particular situation) the R18 would cost 355 , while the 919 would cost 850 . Although the 919 can sometimes be picked up for free in Road To Le Mans... Plenty of different variables, as you can see. EDIT (2): If you got the 919, you could also pick up the R18 with no extra cost in , meaning you wouldn't need to upgrade the 919 and could reach the 10-lappers for 760 (still more expensive in that case than just the R18 upgraded to PR:94 User:RR3 Michael P wrote: ...answering a question on Strategy For 100% Completion... It depends on the question: Which car is the cheapest to purchase in to reach to 10 lapper? Or which is the best strategy for 100% completion? RomGuyony is correct, to get 100% completion the player need all LMP1 cars, the cheapest one to upgrade and complete the PR95 events is the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). This does mean the player has to purchase all the cars to complete the showcase events to get 100% in Endurance Kings! Therefore if the player’s goal is to complete 100% in every event, then the best strategy is to upgrade the 919 and don't upgrade the others with , especially if the 919 is won for free, it’s only 258 , if the player has to buy it, it’s a further 950 – 20% showcase = 760 However, if the player cannot afford the 919 the Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2014) is the cheapest, in spend, @ 320 to PR94, to reach the 10 lapper. However thinking logically it's wasted to then upgrade the 919. RomGuyony's strategy assumes the other LMP1 cars are not already upgraded with . If the player’s goal is to quickly reach the 10 lapper and the player can’t afford the Porsche, the Audi is an option, the player can still reach 100% at a later time, but will cost slightly more in in the long run, not taking into account the longer time the 10 lapper has been run and gained by the player every time the player levels up. Don’t forget every time the player levels up is awarded, the player will need to calculate their best strategy, depending on their Is it possible to reach 100% without spending real money? Read the following forum post on the subject: Is it possible to actually finish without paying? User:RR3 Michael P wrote: It is possible to get into The 100% club, given a six week release schedule, the goal is a regularly moving one. Do slowing the bots strategies work across races and series Clsj35 Asked, on the Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) page: I'm new to this game - only been playing a few weeks. with a fully upgraded Z4 sDrive (PR30.7) it took me several attempts at the final amateur event in street-spec skirmish, which only has a PR requirement of 23. after reading this, i'm sure i was getting a fast bot draw as i have upgraded my cars pretty quickly and was killing it in the earlier races. so, now my question - do these strategies work across races and series? for example - can I go back and tank a bunch of races I've already won in amateur and slow the bots down in pro/am? 92.195.33.50 replied: No - each series like Street-Spec Skirmish in Amateur or V8 Naturals in PRO/AM and so on has their own KI... ;-) Over one year of bot slowing, it does work. I have regularly started newly created races and series, and the bots are always slow. I'm in (an early series) what is the best race for me? The short answer: See User blog:RR3 Michael P/My car garage, upgrades and progress though RR3 for more details. For the long answer see: RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races for the top race in every series. Weekly Time Trials Tournaments - How do you get to team A? Elpreciado wrote: Any players here that take part? I'm trying to get into the team A. Share your triumphs and disappointments:) See Thread:43982 for the responses. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? When the speed or time or distance is too high or fast or long, there are several things that can be done to reduce the target Make sure you cloud save before you start and after a handful of failed attempts try a cloud restore and retry the next method. Sometimes the AI is still reduced after the restore. * Try offline - if you've been online, you must do a force close too. * Try online - sometimes the AI target is different. * Try repeat, repeat , repeat, again lose by a big margin, don't come higher than 4th. * Try loosing by a big margin, but don't retry, instead complete and then re-enter the race - this takes more time but works. Sorry this takes so much time, but the AI will reduce. With a cloud restore it's quicker than a long service! For example, I tried 11 times to reach 1st place: Also see Methods to slow bots down The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing RR3 Michael P wrote: If you are having problems loading Le-Mans: Le Mans is the biggest data track to load, close the game, go off line (aeroplane mode), try a complete showdown (hold the power for 10 seconds, I think), then start back up, launch the game and turn the Heads-up Display (HUD) off. This helps on my Hudl. I read a post suggesting using the RR3 Graphics app (AKA RR3 GFX) available from the Google Play Store, (then automatically updating it from their website). The poster advised Le Mans used to crash, but when the graphics is set low, using this app, it loads and plays fine: *App source: RR3 graphics: This app lets you set a desired video graphics quality for RR3 game. *Webpage for more information: hitex.lt RR3 Graphics Project Recently appeared new app in Google Play Store for lowering graphic settings, you can try it also: MV Brothers - RR Graphic Settings How do I raise a ticket with Firemonkey? ME7 wrote: You can start a ticket through "support" in the game. Have to press gear icon, then the info icon. This never works for me, so I always use the Facebook method: Go to their Facebook page and scroll down to "support". You'll then have to login or create a profile if you haven't been there before. Answer as many questions as possible when submitting a ticket to speed up the process. RR3 Michael P wrote: The in game support requests can be flaky, try: Firemonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page and click Technical support, the more useful information they receive the sooner they will hopefully fix the problem. The following information may be useful to get in advance: Although some fields have a * next to them, to show they are mandatory, actually you can click the continue/next without filling them in, it better to fill in as much as possible. Player ID ''' *(Your Player ID can be found in the Help & About menu of the game), '''Device ID Number No idea what this filed is for, there is no help? What is your Game Center Profile ID? *(Please include your Game Center username as it appears in the game or your profile in the Game Center app.) What is your Facebook Profile Link? ' *(Visit https://www.facebook.com/me, login, and copy the link from the Address bar.) '''What is your Google+ Profile Link? ' *(Visit https://plus.google.com/me, login, and copy the link from the Address bar.) '''Game version (e.g. 3.7.1) *(The GAME VERSION NUMBER can be found in the Information or About section of the app's settings. For prioritised support, include the version number as you see it appear in these sections.) Platform *iOS *Android *Amazon *Windows Phone *BlackBerry Operating System Version *(Which version of your operating system/firmware is currently installed on your device? This information can be found in your device's system settings.) Device Model * Free text, your device, e.g. Hudl Is your device either rooted or jailbroken? *Yes *No Are you having a specific problem? (I suspect these choices change as new problems are advised) *No Free Gold advertisements *Device time settings out of sync with server *Cannot restore correct save data from Cloud *Cannot restore ANY save from Cloud *Daily Reward Issue *Limited Time Special Event issue *Missing Reward Vehicle from Special Event *Crash on version 3.7.x *Problem is not listed or is unknown *Car shifting gears incorrectly Choose a related issue: *App Store Purchase issue *I am missing something from my game *I have a technical issue *I have an account or player profile enquiry *I have another enquiry Hopefully FM will fix your problem. What is usage sharing and where can I check if it is turned on? Usage sharing allows for information on game play to be transferred and stored on FM's servers, in the event of problems this data may be used to compensate players. To check the setting, click the cog, in the bottom left and then i, the default is Yes. NOTE: Check the message. Whether you set this to YES or NO it looks like they still collect a lot of information ... "When you disable usage data sharing, in addition to anonymous data, EA will continue collecting data reasonably necessary to operate the products and services" !!! I'm having problems editing a page or leaving a comment RR3 Michael P wrote: I've read a few ppl are having problems leaving comments, the previous ppl have been on iOS or Android devices. Try the following: * Select Full Site, from the menu at the very bottom of the page. * manually add ?useskin=oasis to the end of the page being viewed. * Tap and hold the Refresh icon in the URL bar and you'll see the option to "Request Desktop Site" at the bottom. Hopefully one will work for you and you can add comments etc :) A car that I owned has disappeared from my Garage, what can I do? RR3 Michael P wrote: See: RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#How do I raise a ticket with Firemonkey? above, if you can post a screen shot with a completed showcase, this will support your case. Be prepared to wait a few weeks for a reply. Unfortunately this is quite a common post, FM do sort it out. For example see forum: Thread:31084 - Purchased car disappeared. Where did my GTO go? - GOOD NEWS UPDATE!!! How do I clear friends (TSM) or team members from hard races? Example question: Billymos wrote: Hi, there... I have a minor problem with the endurance champions. I want to race the 8L cup at Lemans, but, if i race online, i can't catch up the first two, although i'm faster... If i race offline, the first three opponents are members of my RR3 team and the rest of them are bots. Apart the bots, the three first opponents are still fast. At the end, my best lap is better but i am always 10 sec away from the third, 20 from the second and 20 plus from the first. Any suggestions? The first time i raced the cup, i didn't have any problem and i slowed down the bots, just in case..... Now that i want to repeat the race for more money and gold, it seems unbeatable. (pr reccomended is 94 and i have 94,4) Sirebel reply: We really should write the solution to this down somewhere (if we have I'm sure Michael will point to it shortly). There are a number of things you can do, it's not an exact science and FM keep changing the rules but the options to remove team and TSM players are different: Removing Team players: * Make sure you are online * Log out of all social media in the game (facebook and/or google usually) * Go into Endurance Champions (but not the event) * The team mate icons should have gone * Go offline (I go into flight safe mode) * Go into the event (you should get only AI bots) * You can now go back online and log in if you want but this will allow teammates back into the event when you finish. If this doesn't work then force quit the application, clear your cache and restart before following the process again. If this still doesn't work then there is one last thing to try: * Cloud save * Uninstall RR3 * Install RR3 * Cloud restore * Now follow the process above and you should be fine Good luck JPHARP030456 reply: Joined a team made up of 18 Elite players all level 200+. This led to having up to 6 (yellow) team member bots during farming in EK, mainly driving fully upgraded TS40's with very superior driving skills, making every farming 10 lapper something of an adrenaline boost. Having to pit up to 5 cars several times proved to be detrimental to my farming efficiency (and my health). Found a quick and dirty fix. Quit the elite team and joined a team of new players (16) all level 50 and below. Took me 3 minutes, and afterwards farming was as easy as never before. Billpennock reply: thank you JP you saved the game for me. I joined a team and wound up with 5 bots in the Le Mans farming event I use that were fast enough I couldn't catch them they don't even have to be all that fast since they start in 1st through 5th and you start in 22nd rolling start with the field already spread out by 100s of yards/meters The lead has at least a minute advantage on you that's a lot to make up. I thought I'd add that I used your idea of joining a different team so I searched by typing in an A to the search and the first team I found had 1 person at level 29 I joined and the faster team bots were gone, in fact there wasn't even a bot from the new team. I was back to where I was before my team experiment. Whew, thank you JP and rr3 wiki How do I reset my ad I.D.? Example question: How do I reset the ad I.D. so I can get more ads to speed up upgrades, servicing, and GC/R$ opportunities? Powerup777 reply: There are two platforms to consider the method for resetting ad I.D., one is Apple's IOS, and the other is Google's Android operating system. Since Android is more subjective to the mass different devices in use, the instructions may be different by device. So we'll tackle the more uniform IOS first. At the time of this writing, I'm using IOS 10.2 for iPad Air II. Most IOS versions that are kept updated, will be similar. IOS: * From within RR3, the gear icon expands the options, the far right side click the Information icon. In Help and About, you must Enable Usage Sharing to YES. Selecting NO will produce unwanted results. Exit FC the game. * IOS settings, select the Privacy on the left, then on the right, scroll down and select Advertising. * If the slide switch Limit Ad Tracking is green enabled, disable that. Undesired results such as few or no ads will result if you Limit Ad Tracking. * Right under that is a blue text selection Reset Advertising Identifier. Touch that text and answer the pop up dialog to Reset Identifier. * Re-launch RR3 and enjoy a new round of commercials to speed your processes and GC/R$ colletion. Repeat as necessary. Android Kitkat and above (Note: quoted from ghacks.net): * From within RR3, the gear icon expands the options, the far right side click the Information icon. In Help and About, you must Enable Usage Sharing to YES. Selecting NO will produce unwanted results. Exit FC the game. * Once all the apps are displayed on your screen, open Google Settings on your Android device by tapping on menu and then on Google Settings. * Locate and tap on the Ads menu under Services. * Tap on "reset advertising ID" on the new page. The page lists the current advertising ID on the same page. * Confirm the reset when the confirmation prompt is displayed. Once you reset the advertising ID, a new ID is displayed immediately on the same page. * Similar to IOS, from the Ads screen, do not Opt-out of interest-based ads as well on the same page. This tells apps not to use the advertising ID for tracking purposes and will cause RR3 to not give you as many, or any ads. * Re-launch RR3 and enjoy a new slew of ads. Repeat as necessary. How Do I Add The Wikia Clock? Anyone who wants the Wiki clock, can add it using the personal JS option, see: *User blog:RR3 Michael P/How To Add The Clock (For Personal Use) Index of Abbreviations, Acronyms, and Terms The following is an index of Abbreviations, Acronyms, and Terms used in Real Racing 3 and on this Wiki. ...expand... Abbreviations and Acronyms of Series and Special Events The following is an index of Abbreviations and Acronyms for race series and special events, commonly used on forum posts and comments, on this Wiki. Useful Pages and links Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. * History - Version history of Real Racing 3 Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion * Next Update Suggestions - Forum post - What would you think would be cool about the new update? * User blog:RR3 Michael P/My car garage, upgrades and progress though RR3 - my progress and cars bought (May 2015) * User:Guillejarque/Sandbox: The way of a Legend - progress though the Legend series, by Guillejarque, day by day. *R$ 1 Million Plus Payout - Just for fun, every month there are one or two opportunities to earn R$1m+ External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * Real Racing's YouTube page * Firemonkey's RR3 home page * Firemonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * Firemonkey's Community help page *Real Racer Youtube Videos by SiCK-GamER1 * Racer KCain10r Youtube Videos by Racer KCain10r(Home) Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Pages that need additional content. *New way of reporting comments! - How to report problems to Kuzz. *Creating Series pages - help for editors - Info on creating new race pages with gsheet * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials *New feature for Template:T/stats - Car statistics template. *RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ Template - Template for creating Tips pages *RR3 Wiki:Series Template - Template for creating Race pages *Template:H/series - Kuzz's template for Race pages (currently hidden) *RR3 Wiki: Manufacturers' page template - Template for creating Manufacturers' page *RR3 Wiki:Special Event Template - Template for special events *RR3 Wiki:Car Template - Template for car pages Tips and FAQ History Tips and FAQ pages start were started to help racers with special events, this page is intended to reflect tips and frequently asked questions (FAQ) while playing the game. Many of the tips are common to special events, while FAQ is more general to the questions raised on the regarding game play and progress.